Blender
by Ke5ha
Summary: Tea's the new girl at Degrassi, and wrecks havoc with the person her friends hate.


This is my first Degrassi fic. I only own Tea. And any other characters you haven't heard of!

There I was, standing outside of my new beginning. Degrassi. I looked up as teenagers swarmed the staircase that lead to the school. A sigh escaped my rose colored lips as the cool air washed over my skin. Today was supposed to be sunny, and beautiful. Yet it was dreary, and dark. My toes curled in my purple flip flops from the cold.

"This is it." The words were whispered ever so gently, yet seemed to pour out of my mouth, as I started toward the building. A presence was soon by my side.

"Talk to yourself a lot?" My neck snapped to my right, frightening me as I heard a male voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm Clare. And this is Eli. Are you new?" I let their features sink in before answering.

"Yeah, my name's Tea. I moved here from Cali." The bell rang as I finished my sentence, signaling it was time for my first class. The sea of kids that once surrounded us, soon bombarded their way in the school.

"Well, we'll catch you later. Don't wanna be late. Our teacher will kill us!" Clare smiled and dragged Eli with her.

"This is gonna be a fun year." I let out another sigh before making my way, once again, toward the doors.

I looked down at my schedule to make sure I was in the right place, before I pushed the woodened door open revealing a computer class. Greaaat. Not my forte.

The teacher that was in front of the room looked up from whatever she was telling the class. Oh, and did I mention I was 10 minutes late? Well I was, and she didn't look too thrilled. That is, until she realized I was new. A smile quickly formed on her lips.

"You must be Tea Brody. I'm Ms. Oh. Class, please welcome Tea." I looked around trying to find the two kids from earlier, but no such luck. The bored stares turned my cheeks a crimson red.

"You can sit next to Connor in the back there." I followed where her finger was pointing. He gave a small wave, barely looking up from his computer screen.

I set my notebook down next to him as I looked at the screen he was intently staring at. It was some weird game with the word 'Doom' in it. I rolled my eyes as Ms. Oh began rambling on about some essay that was supposed to be due today. Obviously I was exempt from it.

"Hey, I'm Jenna." I turned to see a blonde girl had scooted behind me. Um… a pregnant blonde girl to be exact. She had a big smile plastered to her face, with pearly whites shining like a star. I smiled back at her and held my hand out, which she gladly accepted.

"Tea. But you can call me Tay."

"Must suck to have to switch schools in the middle of the year. Where'd you move from?" She was now sitting next to me in the empty bouncy ball chair thing to the right of me.

"Los Angeles. My mo-." I was cut off with an over exaggerated gasp.

"What made you move HERE?" Her jaw dropped, and I just laughed.

"My mom had a great job opportunity here that they weren't offering her in LA." I looked at her as she was still trying to process why I left LA.

"LA ain't all it's cracked up to be. Trust me." I did a little hand motion to emphasis the last part of my statement.

"Jenna, get back to your seat and finish your assignment." Ms. Oh looked up from her desk, glaring at Jenna. Jenna looked back at me and mouthed: 'Bitch.' I giggled and turned to the computer screen. I pushed the little button and turned it on. Prom was coming up in a month and I still didn't have a dress. Now would be the perfect time to look for one. We still had another 45 minutes of this class.

A piece of my curly brown hair fell in my eye. It tickled my nose, causing me to sneeze. Everyone turned and looked at me. Then, the bell rang. Saved by the bell. I'm not really a fan of being stared at.

I gathered my belongings and headed out the door. I guess I should look for my locker now, this way I'm not carrying all of my books all day long.

Hm, 183… and I'm in the 200's. I'm guessing it's the opposite way? I guess I guessed right because I soon walked up to locker 183. Gently, I turned the knob and entered the memorized combination in. I placed all of my belongings in it, deciding to organize everything later.

"Ow." I was pushed into, my now closed, locker. My neck snapped to see who so rudely pushed me. Not like I would know who it was, anyway.

"I'm so sorry." The intruder laughed, implying to me that it wasn't a sincere apology. He did a double take and soon had a serious look on his face. I stared at him intently as he checked to see if I was okay.

"Sorry, my idiot friend over there pushed me. I'm Owen." He extended his hand for me to take. I finally looked him in the face, taking his features in. He had brown hair, and brown bushy eyebrows. He was… cute.

"Tea." I smirked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He seemed sincerely concerned.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He smiled once more before saying he had to get to class. His friend, who he called Fitz, looked at me for a second before following after him. And the curly haired girl who was with them gave me a nasty look. I'm not really worried. She's ugly.

I was cleared of my thoughts as I was pushed yet again. I turned around to see Clare and Eli glaring at me.

"What are you doing talking to them?" Eli bellowed out.

"What's wrong with them? I mean the girl seemed like a bitch, but Owen seemed nice." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Stay away from him. He's bad news." The boy, who sounded like he hadn't hit puberty yet, piped up from beside them.

"Well he seemed nice." Saved by the bell yet again. Clare gave me one last look before hurrying off.

I need to find out more about this Owen guy.


End file.
